Who are Amazing Parents?
by Azkadela
Summary: Both Tigress and Po accidentally locked therir cub in their car, and people are judging them: this is based of a clip on YouTube /watch?v lUNn29uMAWQ that I have adapted to fit in with kung fu panda, this is set in Modern day and I hope you enjoy it xoxox


Once on a hot summers day, both Po and his wife Tigress, we're heading down the street towards their car. And clutched in Tigress's huge paw was a lovely blue baby carrier, with their beautiful new cub Lily laying inside.

She was, (as many had pointed out) the perfect mix of panda and tiger, with lushus Orange fur with black fur along her arms, legs and eyes, acumpanied by little black strips along her sides, and head, and her eyes we're a perfect match to her father's, a beautiful Jade that shown in the sun light.

Both her parents were very proud, however Unfortunetly her mother was still having doubts about her ability to raise a child, as you will soon see in the convosation that followed.

"Here, let me get that for you honey" said Po clutching a baby bag in one hand and opening the door with the other for his wife, so she could strap their little cub in the car.

"Thanks...um on second thoughts maybe you should do this" she said rifering to the job of strapping their daughter in safely.

"Why?" Said Po exasperated, as though he had heard this for the thousandth time, which he probibly had by now.

"I don't wanna, bump her head on the door, or grase her with my claws or..."

"Tigress how long are you gonna beet your self up over one mistake, is this gonna be like the time I tuck her to see the training hall all over again" her husband asked.

"I just... I think I'm making a realy bad mother" she said sadly with her head hung low.

"What are you talking about, we're new at this!" Said Po as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He quickly chucked the bag he was holding in the back seat next to Lily, and then placed a general paw on his wife's shoulder, before he started to strap their cub in.

"Yes, but your such a natural, I mean look at you... you walk into the room and she lights up, you can change her dyper with one paw, l...nice I'm actuly jelouse of you" she said in frustration.

" well there are a tun of things that you can do that i can't" he said holding her by the shoulders. " you baby profed the whole of the jade palace, not to mention you went through Two days of labour just to bring her into this world...with out you we wouldn't even have a cub to injure" he said comfertingly.

"The labour wasn't that bad...welllll...actuly that was a lot of pain to go thought for two days strait" she said, now feeling kind of proud of her self for that acomplishment.

"Exsactly... and you got her on the waiting list for thought Kung Fu lessons right?" He said smiling.

She smiled back " can't believe master Shifu said we had to wait until she was old enough"

" you see...thats what makes us a great team, we both have our own strengths... now" he said grasping her shoulders in both paws and resting his forehead on hers. "Who are amazing parents?" He said.

"We are" she replied.

"I can't hear you!" He priest.

" We are!" she said louder.

"And don't you forget it" he said as he turned to shut the door and went to open the front door, only to find that it wouldn't open.

Tigress and Po both shared a look of dred.

"Did we just lock our cub in the car?!" Asked Tigress in horror.

"Did you put the keys in the bag!" He said

"I put the keys in the bag" replied Tigress, a whole lot more calmly than Po as he began to panic.

"OH TIGTESS I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT THE KEYS IN THE BACK!" he said racing his voice and breathing hard.

"Calm down Po, calm down" she said as she was trying to reashore her husband as he slaped his paws on the roof of the car, trying to stop him self from hyperventilating. And also trying to reashore his cub, who probibly couldn't understand what was going on anyway, "Lily it's Ok!"

" G..." Tigress started.

"WHAT are you singing to her ...people get arrested for this Tigress!" Po said breathing harder.

"Its to keep her calm" she replied.

" do all four doors lock?!" He asked as he ran around the car checking every door befor running of to get somthing else to open the door with.

At this point Tigress was already on the phone to the right people, as Po came running back down the road, with a metal bin raced over his head, screaming at the top of his voice.

"I'M BREAKING THE WINDOW!" Before he fell down to catch his breath.

"_emergency assistance, how can I_ help..." said the lady on the end of the phone.

"Hello... we locked our cub in the car and people are judging us!" Tigress said huredly over the sound of Po getting back to his feet, racing the bin over his head again, running over screaming.

"I SWEAR TO GODS I'M GONNA BRAKE IT!"

"DO NOT brake the window you'll get class on her" she said firmly.

" _sir please tell you wife to relax, everything is going to be ok"_ replied the lady on the phone

Tigress fround " thats a male" "_really" "_yes and im a female" "_oh"_

"DON'T WORRY LILY...LILY DADDY'S COMING FOR YOU" yelled Po prospering to break the class.

"_mame we just sent the signal the doors should be unlocked now"_ the lady finely said

"Try the doors Po" Tigress said calmly as Po kept hyperventilating.

" there not opening...oh OH.. .that is amazing...how did they do that...did it come from space he said through heavy breaths as Tigress said goodbye, hung up the phone and reached into the car to cradle their tiny cub to her cheat as Po held both of them not dering to let go.

Well that was an eventful day.


End file.
